The Unbreakable
by HudgensBlunts
Summary: Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria move to Minneapolis together. Hanna is now pregnant with her second child. Spencer and Toby are trying for their first. Emily has a newborn, and Aria has a daughter. With all the stress of kids and marriage; Through thick and thin, they're unbreakable. Haleb, Ezria and Spoby:) Future fic, no A. I absolutely suck at summaries, please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Unbreakable  
**

**Chapter One:  
**

* * *

Spencer, Hanna and Emily arrived at The Fitz household in Minneapolis. All the girls had moved to Minnesota a few years ago to start new with their husbands and children.  
They had made plans that day to go shopping for Hanna's unborn baby. Hanna was now pregnant with her and Caleb's second child, and their first son. Hanna and Caleb were extremely excited to bring a baby boy to keep their five year old daughter, Bryn company. As for Spencer, she was still trying to have a child with Toby. Spencer and Toby had some fertility issues but were looking into surrogacy as a way to start a family. Aria had one child, a girl with her husband, Ezra. Her name was Sophie and she was six years old. Emily had just given birth to her first daughter, Penelope.

Hanna parked her white Range Rover in the driveway of the two story home. She had picked up Emily and Spencer on her way over. Aria currently had the week off from her teaching position at the university.  
"We're here," Hanna gently shook Emily as she sat in the passengers seat beside her.  
"Oh, sorry," Emily rubbed her eyes and stretched. "I'm fine, just a little tired."  
Spencer got out of the back seat of the rover and looked at Emily. "You know, you didn't have to come, Emily. You just gave birth a few weeks ago. You need your rest."  
Emily looked at Spencer. "No, I wanted to come. I want to have fun with you guys."  
Hanna closed her door and joined her friends on the walkway of the house. "Fun? We're just shopping for baby clothes, you could've stayed home, Em. You need your rest."  
"I'm fine." Emily said as they walked to the front door and knocked.  
Ezra opened the door and greeted his wife's friends with a hug. "Aria's upstairs in her bedroom in bed. She's sleeping, I think."  
"I'm going to go get her," Hanna said taking her Michael Kors handbag off her shoulder and placing it on the banister of the staircase.  
Ezra, Spencer and Emily went into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee as a very pregnant, Hanna wobbled her way up the staircase to get her best friend.

Hanna made it up the staircase and wobbled down the hall towards the double doors of the master bedroom. She opened the door and found the still small brunette beauty laying under the covers.  
Hanna walked over to the bed and poked Aria. "Ari, wake up," She moved a little but didn't wake up. Hanna poked her again. "Aria, wake up."  
Still, Aria wasn't moving. Hanna became frustrated and pulled the blanket off of her. By now, Aria opened her eyes and gave a small yawn. She smiled at the sight of Hanna. "Hey, Han,"  
Hanna smiled. "Hey, did I interrupt your sleep?"  
"No, not at all." Aria got up and carefully hugged her pregnant friend.  
"So, we're still going shopping right?" Hanna asked pulling away.  
"Of course, are the girls downstairs?" She asked as she opened her closet.  
"They are." Hanna smiled.  
"Well, I'm just going to get dressed. Wait downstairs," Aria pointed to the door.  
Hanna looked at her. "I've seen you change plenty of times but I'm craving a pickle. So I'll wait downstairs."  
"Oh, we have pickles in the fridge! I bought them especially for you, Hanna." Aria laughed as she stripped out of her pajamas.  
Hanna made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Aria was finally finished getting dressed and she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a beige cardigan, and a pair of beige suede pumps. She grabbed her black purse from the closet shelf and made her way downstairs.  
"Aria!" Spencer smiled as Aria entered the white kitchen.  
"Hey," Aria hugged Spencer tightly.  
"Ari," Emily smiled.  
"Em," Aria hugged her.  
Ezra was placing some dishes in the dishwasher as Aria greeted her friends.  
"So, honey," Ezra began.  
Aria looked up. "Yes?"  
"I'm going to a conference in New York next week. The dean just called and I guess Troy just backed out so he put me in."  
"That's what he said!" Hanna laughed. Hanna was always the funny and immature one.  
"Hanna!" Aria said. She looked back at her husband. "That's great. How long is the conference?"  
"Tuesday until Friday." Ezra explained.  
"Oh, Sophie's ballet recital is on Friday at five. Will you be able to get home by then?" Aria asked.  
"I'll be back in the afternoon so yeah." Ezra nodded.  
"Well, I better get going now." Aria said pecking her husband on the lips.  
Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily got into the white Range Rover and drove to Mall Of America. That was one perk they had of living in Minneapolis.

They came out of Destination Maternity where Hanna bought a few dresses and coats. Emily took the bags they had from Destination Maternity and their bags from Baby GAP to the car in the parking garage. The paparazzi spotted Hanna and she was immediately flustered by cameras and questions.  
On que the mall security shooed them away. Hanna was relieved and followed her friends into Carter's Baby.  
The women spent about an hour in Carter's. Hanna spent eleven hundred. Spencer decided it was time to do a little girl time. Suggesting a pedicure.  
"Wait, can pregnant women get pedicures?" Aria asked concerned. She was always super worried about Hanna.  
"Yes, she's allowed. Remember we got pedicures while I was pregnant and Penelope came out fine. Plus," Emily held up her phone. "I googled it. The Baby Centre says it's okay. So come on."  
They all walked into Progressions Salon.

"Four pedicures," Hanna told the front.  
Four women lead them to the back and they sat on the leather recliners. They filled them up with hot water and the girls put their feet in.  
"Ugh, this feels so good." Hanna said as she closed her eyes.  
"No kidding. I haven't gotten a pedicure in ages!" Aria said relaxed.  
"Ari, don't you remember...I just took you last month to get one. But you were worried so I didn't get one." Hanna said laughing.  
"Spence, pass me my phone please." Emily told Spencer. Spencer picked up Emily's purse and took the white iPhone out. She handed it to Emily.  
"I'm just gonna check on Nellie." Emily said as she dialed her home phone.

**"Hello? Cruz Residence." Emily's husband Micah answered.**

**_"Hey, how's Penelope?"_**

**"Oh, hey hon. She's fine. I just put her for a nap. How long are you gonna be now?"**

**_"Not too long. We're just getting pedicures and then probably gonna go eat."_**

**"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you when you get home?"  
_  
"Yeah. Bye."_**

Emily hung up her cellphone. She met Micah three years ago while she was working at the government building. She was a financial analysis at the third level. She quit her job after she found out she was pregnant. Her husband made a lot of money as his father owned a business and was soon going to pass on the business to Micah.  
"What did he say?" Spencer asked. Spencer had never really liked Micah. All the girls knew it.  
"Nothing, Spencer. He didn't call to tell me he had an affair," Emily laughed. Hanna and Aria laughed with her. Spencer didn't like him because he was already divorced and she was scared that would be Emily one day.  
"I just have a bad feeling about this one." Spencer said.  
"Okay," Emily smiled. She placed her hand on Spencer's hand. "Thanks for being so worried. But I'll be okay."

They were walking through the mall to get to Macy's when Spencer bumped into her partner from work. Spencer was an interior designer.  
"Spencer, hey." Amanda Reign waved at Spencer as she walked out of Sephora with their other friends.  
"Hi, Amanda." Spencer smiled and went over.  
Hanna opted out of socializing with Spencer's friends from work and instead sat at a bench to rest her swollen feet.  
Hanna was taking small breaths, this happened a lot. Her doctor assured her that she just had trouble breathing carrying the weight of a baby.  
Aria glanced at Hanna and noticed her breathing. She removed herself from the conversations that were going on between Spencer's friends, Emily and Spencer.  
"Han, you alright?" Aria said as she sat down, her voice was full of concern.  
"I'm fine," Hanna took a breath. "This happens every now and then. It happened while I was pregnant with Bryn too."  
"Do you want a smoothie or something?" Aria asked.  
"No. Wait," Hanna thought. "A green drink would be lovely, thanks, boo."  
"No problem," Aria went into Orange Julius and came out moments later with a green drink.  
She handed it to Hanna. "Here."  
Hanna took a sip. "Thanks, Aria."  
"No problem." Aria smiled.

"Guys, I'm tired." Emily said as they walked out of Macy's.  
"I am too," Hanna yawned.  
Aria and Spencer looked at each other. "We wanted to go to get something to eat first."  
"Fine, we can go to like a drive thru. I'm tired." Hanna complained.  
"Well, Hanna's pregnant...let's go. She needs sleep." Aria said.  
"Thank you," Hanna said.  
Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily carried their bags to the parkade. Spencer and Emily got into the back seat as Hanna got into the passengers.  
Aria opened the passengers door and noticed Hanna was sitting there.  
"I guess I'm driving," Aria smiled and closed the door.  
She got into the drivers seat and backed out of their parking space. She drove through the huge parking lot and drove down a busy street.  
"Where are we stopping?" Aria asked as she stared at the restaurants that had drive thru signs.  
"McDonalds?" Spencer suggested.  
"God no. I have to lose the baby weight." Emily said. She had gained a total of fifteen pounds since her pregnancy with Penelope.  
"Fine, I'll just drive to the Capitol Grille and I'll order takeout while you guys wait in the car." Aria said as she drove downtown to the grille.

They arrived at Hanna's house finally. Hanna and Emily had both fallen asleep.  
Aria gently shook Hanna awake. "Han, you're at home."  
Hanna yawned and got out of the car. Emily came out and followed Hanna inside.  
Spencer and Aria looked at each other. Spencer finally said. "I guess we're bringing the stuff inside."  
Aria ran the food inside and came back out to help Spencer.  
They placed all the bags on the floor in the spacious kitchen. Hanna and sitting on the couch in the family room, same with Emily.  
Aria did the dishes and Spencer got the plates ready. They placed them at the kitchen counter and went to wake up their friends.  
Before Spencer tried to wake up Emily. Emily got up. "I'm up."  
Aria gently shook Hanna again and they went into the kitchen and sat at the granite island.

"So, Emily, when you heading back to work?" Aria asked trying to make some conversation.  
Emily played with her chicken. "Hmm, I was thinking of staying home until Penelope turns two. After all, Micah and I can afford for me to not work."  
"That's good," Aria took a bite of her steak. She wiped her mouth and looked at Spencer. "So Spence, any luck with Dr. Rosier?"  
Spencer looked up with a sad look on her face. "Um, no, actually. But Toby and I aren't giving up. We're planning on maybe surrogacy as an option. We're already on the waiting list."  
Hanna looked at Spencer. She felt so bad. Here she was having her second child whilst Spencer was still trying to have her first. Hanna was blessed with Bryn and now a son.  
"Have you thought about adoption?" Emily asked.  
Spencer looked up. "Not really. We want the kids the be somewhat ours, and with surrogacy it's technically my egg and Toby will be fertilizing it but someone else will carry the baby."  
Hanna was about to say something until they heard the front door open. Caleb appeared in the kitchen.  
Hanna got up from her seat and hugged her husband. "Hey, baby."  
"Hey, Han," Caleb kissed her softly on the lips. He then bent down and kissed her baby bump. "Hi, little buddy."  
"Awe..." Emily, Spencer and Aria smiled at the interaction between Caleb and Hanna.  
Hanna turned around and realized Aria was recording it on the camera that was sitting on the island.  
"Ari, did you get that on tape?" Hanna asked.  
"Of course. Its cute." Aria laughed.  
Hanna felt herself blush as Caleb rubbed her back and said hi to her friends.  
The adults socialized until they each had to get home to take care of their families.

That night Hanna and Caleb were lying in bed doing their separate things. Hanna was reading a fashion magazine as Caleb was on his Macbook laptop doing some work. Caleb worked in the corporation at Apple. He made excellent money and all he really did was do computer stuff like make apps, design new computers and stuff like that.  
"Babe?" Hanna asked as she closed her magazine.  
Caleb closed his laptop. "Yes, Hanna?"  
"Can you give me a foot massage please?" Hanna asked sweetly.  
Caleb smiled. "Why not?" He came over to Hanna's side of the king size bed and sat at the end of her feet.  
Hanna and Caleb continued to talk until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Alright, this is my first PLL fanfic on this site. Tell me the thoughts.  
This is just going to be a happy future fanfiction ****with a little bit of drama on the side.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) Please review and tell me what you thought.  
I will update whenever I can in the next week.  
****Thanks for reading, lovebugs:***

**Xx**

**~Kyrra**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unbreakable  
Chapter Two:**

* * *

Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh arrived in front of the fertility office in downtown Minneapolis. Toby parked their SUV as Spencer dug in her wallet for some change for the meter. They had been trying for two years to start a family. They weren't giving up just yet and were approved for surrogacy.  
"Hun, I got six bucks. That should do right?" Spencer asked as she held up the six coins.  
Toby nodded. "That should be good. Let's go."  
Spencer placed the change in the meter. She held Toby's hand as they walked into the office. They were greeted at the counter by a secretary, that was probably in her mid-forties.  
"Names?" She asked as she peered up from her computer.  
"Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh. We have an appointment with Dr. Ericson." Toby said.  
The secretary looked through her computer and later lead them to a room.  
"Wait for Dr. Ericson in here. She shouldn't be so long." The secretary smiled and left the couple alone in the air-conditioned room.  
Spencer looked at Toby. "Well, I guess today is the day we see if we're gonna get a baby."  
Toby stared at his wife. He smiled. "I guess today is the day."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh right?" Dr. Ericson said as she entered the room.  
"Yes, hi," Spencer smiled shaking the doctors hand. "This is my husband,"  
"Toby," Toby finished as he shook Dr. Ericson's hand. "Nice to meet you,"  
"As it is to meet you both. Please have a seat." The doctor lead them to their chairs.  
She read through their files as Toby and Spencer held hands, hoping they would have a baby soon.

"So, I see Spencer is an interior designer? Owns her own business," The doctor read more. "A successful one."  
"Yeah, I do," Spencer smiled. "I'm sure you heard of it. Bay Interior."  
"I did. Actually, my daughter had her living room designed by you. Nice work."  
"Thank you," Spencer responded.  
"And, Toby...you have your own construction company?" She asked.  
"Yeah. We're doing really well." Toby retorted.  
"Well, you both earn good money. So, we should have no problems in this surrogacy." She smiled.  
"How much again is it to have a surrogate?" Spencer asked.  
They didn't care how much it costed. All they wanted was a baby. But as a former-Hastings, she loved knowing everything.  
Dr. Ericson handed over a piece of paper. "It's pretty reasonable."  
Spencer read the paper. It was a total of thirty thousand dollars, and it included all the medical costs. "That's actually a good price. When do we get our baby?"  
"Well, we can look at some potential clients." Dr. Ericson smiled.  
Dr. Ericson went to her file cabinet and pulled out folders of potential surrogates and they decided on a few that they would interview to see if they would like them.

* * *

Aria and Ezra lived in the community of Lowry Hill. They lived in a traditonal home that was more updated and spacious. It had three bedrooms. They had bought this home when they first moved to Minneapolis. Aria and Ezra first moved to Minneapolis for work from California, Hanna got sick of all the attention she got from being a high end designer so she moved to Minneapolis and opened a boutique. Emily and Spencer lived in New York because Emily was working on a degree at Hudson University, whilst Spencer was beginning her job as an interior designer. After they both achieved what they wanted, they moved to Minneapolis to start new and just be with their friends. That was the whole point of them all moving to Minneapolis. They weren't complete without one another. Sure, Emily and Spencer shared a condo in Manhattan, Hanna and Aria lived in Los Angeles just minutes away from each other. They each had one friend but eventually they got sick of visiting each other occasionally and made the decision of moving to a new town.  
Aria smiled as she walked past the photo of her and her friends standing in Central Park posing. She continued down the hall and turned into her daughter's bedroom.  
"Sweetheart?" Aria said sweetly as she entered the blue room.  
Sophie looked up from the picture book she was reading on her bed and smiled at her mother. "Hi, Mommy."  
"Hi, honey," Aria sat on the bed. "So, are you ready to go have fun with Bryn? Hanna and Mommy are going to go out for a while and you're going to stay with the nanny."  
"Tara?" Sophie smiled. "Okay, I'm ready."  
"Yes, Tara will be there." Aria smiled.  
Sophie put on her sweater and followed her mom to her car. Aria drove the ten minute drive to Hanna's home in Linden Hills.  
She drove up the driveway of the large home and parked her car. Sophie unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to the front door. She opened it while Aria was still getting out of her car.

Hanna came out dressed in a white maxi dress with sleeves and a pair of white strappy flat sandals. Her blonde hair was wavy. She smiled at Aria and came over to her. "Hi!"  
Aria hugged Hanna. "Hi, sweetie. I missed you."  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I've just been busy with the baby room, that's all." Hanna explained as she lead her friend into her spacious home.  
"Can I see it?" Aria asked as she set her purse down on the kitchen counter.  
"Auntie Ari!" Bryn yelled as she came running into the kitchen to greet her.  
Aria smiled and held her arms out as her niece jumped into her arms. "Hi, sweetheart. I missed you!"  
"Bryn, sweetie, why don't you tell Ari the name we've chosen for your baby brother?" Hanna told her daughter.  
Bryn smiled and twinkled her blue eyes. She inherited Hanna's beautiful looks, and had Caleb's hair. "Mommy and Daddy are naming my brother...Luca!"  
Aria smiled big. "That's a cute name. What's the middle name?"  
Bryn went running away to play with the nanny and Sophie outside.  
Hanna opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. "We're naming him Luca Trevor Jace Rivers." Hanna told her friend.  
"Love it. So, can I see the baby room?" Aria asked. She was so excited because Spencer had designed the entire bedroom and she was an amazing interior designer.  
"Come on."

Hanna lead Aria upstairs and down the hall into a spacious room. It was a light blue color, the flooring was an even darker wood than the rest of the house. The wall had a beautiful white tree painted on it, and the window was covered by white curtains. The crib was black, and had an adorable bed set. The floor had a light blue carpet with the same white tree on it. Luca's name was painted above the black changing table. The wardrobe, dresser and book shelf were black too. There was a white cushioned rocking chair with a light blue pillow. His closet doors were white, same with the floor boards. It was full of clothes, and there were shelves under that were filled with different types of shoes. There was a quote above the closet that said "Such a big miracle in such a little boy."  
There was a black and white photo with a white picture frame above his crib that had a photo of Hanna pregnant and Caleb holding her stomach. There were also other picture frames that had quotes written in them. His shelves had multiple stuffed animals. Hanna was already stocked up on everything essential for a newborn.

* * *

**"No, Hanna. It's okay. I don't feel like joining you guys for dinner. I'm just gonna stay home tonight with Micah and Nellie." Emily said into her cell phone.**  
**_"If you say so, Em. I'll drop by tomorrow to see my little niece. Love you."  
_"You too, bye."**

Emily placed her daughter in her crib in her bedroom upstairs. She grabbed the baby monitor and she then went into the kitchen to do some dishes. Emily loved staying hom with Penelope while Micah went to work. She loved being a mother. She closed the dish washer and went back into the living room. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She surfed the channels and began to watch Modern Family. She loved that show.  
After about two episodes, cries came from the baby monitor.  
Emily got up from the brown suede sofa and walked upstairs to Penelope's nursery.  
"Hi, baby girl." Emily said sweetly as she picked up the infant.  
She changed Penelope's sleeper, and changed her diaper. Emily looked at her phone. It was four o'clock so that meant Penelope probably wanted to eat now.  
Emily put Penelope back down on her changing table as she exposed her breast. She then picked her up and sat on the rocking chair.  
She slowly rocked back and forth while breastfeeding Penelope. She loved moments like this.  
When Penelope quit sucking on her mother, Emily took a burping cloth and placed it on her shoulder. She then burped Penelope.  
She carried Penelope downstairs and they cuddled on the couch.

"Honey? I'm home." Micah said as he walked through the front door. He placed his briefcase on the floor and took his suit jacket off.  
He walked into the living room and found his wife and daughter asleep on the couch. He gently kissed Penelope on the head and Emily on the cheek. Deciding not to wake Emily and Penelope, he went into the kitchen to start cooking.  
After about twenty more minutes, he heard Emily walk down the hall and up the stairs. She came back down moments later and walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey, when did you get home?" She asked gently as she got herself a glass of water.  
"I just came in about thirty minutes ago. I found you and Nellie asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you. I started dinner already." He signaled to the plates of Chicken Tiki Malaso sitting on the granite counter top.  
"Well, thank you." Emily smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
"No problem. You've gave me a beautiful daughter and you are the greatest wife ever. I have to repay you in anyway that I can for giving me an amazing life." Micah smiled.  
Emily grinned and hugged him. "You're so sweet, baby."  
"I know. Let's eat." Micah carried the plates to the kitchen table.  
He placed them on the dark wood table and returned to the kitchen to get tea for Emily and a cup of coffee for himself.  
Emily and her husband ate dinner as they talked about their day.  
When they were finished, they went into the family room and watched TV until Penelope woke up.  
Micah and Emily spent their evening with their daughter and just being a family.

* * *

Spencer and Toby joined Hanna and Spencer at a nearby restaurant. Hanna and Aria went to Hanna's doctors appointment that afternoon. Caleb couldn't make it because he couldn't get off of work. Aria gladly took Hanna herself.  
Toby and Spencer walked over to the table that Hanna and Aria were sitting at. Hanna was currently entertaining herself by taking selfies with Aria.  
"Hey, guys." Spencer smiled as they sat down across from their friends.  
Hanna put her phone back in her handbag. "Hi, Spencer."  
"Spencer!" Aria smiled.  
"So, how was the doctors appointment?" Toby asked as he called a waiter over.  
"It was great," Hanna answered. "Luca is perfectly healthy and he might be an early baby."  
"What? That's great!" Spencer smiled. "Congratulations, Hanna."  
The waiter came over. "What can I get you guys?"  
Hanna thought for a while. "I'll get the caesar salad, a glass of cucumber water and oh, put some pickerel on the side."  
"Alright, and you?" He asked Aria.  
"I'll get a cob salad and a glass of wine Thanks." Aria smiled.  
"For me I'll get ribs and some root beer." Toby said.  
The three women laughed.  
"And for you?" He then asked Spencer.  
Spencer looked through the menu. "I'll just get some pasta and a glass of wine."  
The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So we got some good news." Spencer said as she wiped her mouth of pasta sauce.  
"What is it?" Aria asked.  
"Toby and I, got approved for a surrogate. We can afford it and we already found two potential ones." Spencer smiled.  
Hanna grinned. "I am so happy for you, Spence!"  
"Thank you." Spencer said as she wiped a tear.  
"I'm so happy for me. Oh my god." Aria smiled.  
Spencer looked at Toby and then back at her friends. It was finally happening. They would be having a baby soon. They had a meeting at a coffee shop tomorrow with one of their potential women, Tonia, and another later that day, her name was Savannah.

* * *

Hanna entered the master suite in a night gown. She just put Bryn to bed and was now heading to bed herself. She yawned and got on her side of the bed. She turned off the lights and grabbed the remote from the bedside table.  
She turned on the TV and ordered a movie on demand. Caleb was doing some work in his office right now.  
The movie was halfway over when Caleb entered the bedroom. He quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop in the walk-in closet. He came back out and noticed Hanna was already asleep.  
It was ten o'clock and he was actually pretty tired.  
He shut the TV off and laid on his side of the bed.  
Hanna turned over slowly and looked at her husband. "Caleb?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at his wife. "Yeah, Hanna?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Alright, I don't even know why the first and second chapters ended with Haleb. Next chapter will be your choice.  
Put your thoughts in the reviews about the chapter, and who you'd like the chapter to end on. I'll make a decision.  
Hope you liked this chapter.**

Five reviews for the next chapter? :)  
Xxxx  
~Kyrra.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unbreakable  
Chapter Three:  
**

* * *

A week has now passed since they met their potential surrogates. Spencer and Toby made their decision and rushed into the process of the surrogacy. They were now at the surrogacy office getting Spencer's fertilized egg inserted into the surrogate.

"Thanks for letting us come, Savannah. It really means a lot." Spencer said as her and Toby walked into the hospital room where their surrogate was lying on a bed. Toby and Spencer had chosen Savannah to carry their child. They were now at the surrogacy office getting the egg inserted into Savannah's uterus.  
"It's your baby. I want you to be here to watch." Savannah smiled.  
"Thank you for doing this." Toby said smiling.  
Spencer held on to Toby's hand tighter as the doctor slowly put a long needle into Savannah. The couple and their surrogate watched as a small white egg was released into Savannah's uterus on the screen.  
Savannah smiled as she watched Spencer begin to cry at the sight of the egg. She took a deep breath as the doctor pulled the needle out of her and closed her legs.

"Shall we go celebrate?" Savannah asked as they exited the building.  
Spencer stopped walking and turned around. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Savannah." She said softly.  
"Why not?" Savannah asked as she pulled her purse over her shoulder.  
"It's just," Spencer began. They had gotten their hopes up before, she didn't want to jinx it.  
"We've had our hopes up before. We're just gonna take it easy now," Toby finished.  
"As soon as we find out good news, we can celebrate!" Spencer smiled.  
"Sounds good. Um, keep in touch, guys." Savannah smiled and went to her car.  
Toby and Spencer walked to their SUV. Spencer got into the drivers seat as Toby got into the passengers.  
"Do you think this will work out?" Spencer asked.  
Toby bit his lip. "I hope so."  
"And if it doesn't?" Spencer asked as she stopped at a red light. She turned to face her husband. "What if it doesn't work?"  
"It will." Toby smiled and softly kissed Spencer's lips.  
Spencer deepened the kiss until they heard honking from behind them. The two of them pulled away laughing before Spencer began to drive back to their house.

* * *

"Alright, kiddies. You're at school." Caleb said as he parked his black hummer in front of the large elementary school. He was dropping off Bryn and Aria's daughter, Sophie at school. Aria had to get to work early because it was finals week at the university she worked at.  
He unlocked the doors and got out. He went to Hanna's side of the hummer and helped her out. Hanna helped Sophie out of the car as Caleb helped Bryn out.  
Hanna held Bryn's hand, as Bryn held Sophie's and Caleb held Hanna's free hand. They walked through the doors of the school and down towards the grade one classes.  
Hanna kissed Bryn's head and gave her a small hug. "Have a good day, sweetheart. I love you."  
"Love you, Mommy," Bryn smiled at her mother. She hugged Caleb. "Love you, Daddy."  
Bryn rushed into the classroom. Hanna bent down to Sophie. "Alright, honey...you have a good day. Auntie loves you." Hanna hugged her niece.  
"Love you too, Auntie." Sophie smiled and ran after Bryn.  
Caleb held Hanna's shoulders as they watched Bryn and Sophie interact with other students. Once the bell rung, the door closed.  
Hanna and Caleb walked hand in hand out of the elementary school and to their car.

They were going to be picking up Hanna's mother, Ashley from the airport. Ashley Marin was going to be visiting for the next few days since she hasn't seen Hanna and her family in a while.  
Caleb parked in a parking space. He got out and helped Hanna out. They walked through the airport and waited for Ashley. Pretty soon the red-headed lady came down the escalator. She waved at Hanna and Caleb.  
Hanna smiled as her mother pulled her suitcases towards them. "Hi, Momma Bear!"  
"Hey, Hanna." Ashley smiled. Caleb took her suitcases as she pulled Hanna into a tight hug, careful not to squeeze her stomach too much.  
"I missed you." Hanna smiled.  
"I missed you too, baby," Ashley smiled at Hanna then turned to Caleb and gave him a hug. "You as well, Caleb. I hope you've been taking good care of my baby girl and the baby."  
Hanna laughed. "Oh, he has."  
"That's good. Well, I'm starved!" She exclaimed. "How about something to eat, on me?"  
"Sure. I could use some free food." Caleb laughed.  
"Well, let's go." Hanna smiled.  
Caleb rolled Ashley's suitcases to their car as Hanna and her mother followed behind him talking.

* * *

Aria closed her file cabinet in her office. She had just finished grading her English papers from her class. She was finished most of her work and decided to go surprise Ezra in his office. She shut her lights off and walked through the English department to Ezra's office.  
She opened the door and found Ezra speaking to a student. He glanced at Aria. "Oh, hey honey."  
"Hi, Mrs. Fitz." Erica smiled.  
"Hi, Erica. How's it going?" Aria asked as she walked towards the two of them.  
"I'm doing good. Finals are stressful though but Mr. Fitz is a big help with everything. I better get going now," Erica smiled at Aria and nodded at Ezra.  
Erica walked pass Aria and exited the office. Aria watched her leave and turned back to Ezra. "So, what was that about?"  
"Erica didn't understand some stuff about the ten page essay I assigned for extra credit. Lots of these kids don't understand. I mean, you write a ten paged essay about a topic of your choice. What's so hard about that?" He laughed as he closed the door. "So, what brings you here?"  
Aria wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, I just wanted to see you."  
Ezra rested his hands on her hips. "Well, you saw me." He laughed.  
"Are you busy?" Aria asked removing her hands on his neck. "I can wait til later cause I have some work to finish."  
"No, not really. I'm just working on something. "Ezra signaled to his laptop.

Aria finished reading the screen. She smiled at Ezra. "It's great. Are you going to try to publish this or anything?"  
"I'm not sure yet," Ezra said closing the laptop. "So, how has your day been?"  
"My student, Derek only hit on me once today so that's great. But it's been a pretty simple day. I've just been grading papers, that's all."  
"Oh. So, wanna grab some lunch?" Ezra asked putting his laptop back on his desk.  
"I guess. Mrs. Marin is in town, I was thinking we should go to Hanna's tonight to hang out." Aria said as they walked through the university.  
"That sounds nice. So how's Hanna? I haven't seen her in a while." Ezra asked.  
"She's good. She's honestly so good at being pregnant. She's still cheerful, calm and happy.."  
"Yet when you were pregnant you wanted to tear everyones heads off. Except, Hanna." Ezra laughed.  
"Shut up!" Aria laughed. "Hanna and I were both pregnant, okay?"  
"Her baby room is astonishing." Ezra said as they reached his car and got in.  
"I know. Spencer really outdone herself, hey?" Aria smiled.  
"Yeah." Ezra smiled as he drove away from their work.

* * *

"Micah, Hanna invited us over to her house tonight for dinner with Mrs. Marin." Emily told her husband as he finished putting away the groceries.  
Emily and Micah had just gotten home from grocery shopping. Penelope was still sleeping in her carrier on the table.  
"Are we going?" He asked closing the fridge.  
"Of course. I haven't seen Mrs. Marin in such a long time," Emily smiled. "I can't wait to see her."  
"Okay. We'll go," Micah picked up his phone and read through his text messages. "Um, what time is it at?"  
"Just like six til nine or something like that." Emily said.  
"Good. My dad needs me to go take care of something at work. I'll be home in like two hours." Micah said.  
Emily sighed. "I was hoping we can go for a walk around for a while."  
"Honey, please. I'll try to get off early and we can walk to Hanna's?" He suggested.  
Emily laughed. "Micah, Hanna lives across town. I am not walking there," She wrapped her arms around her husband. "Just go to work. It's alright."  
"Are you sure? I can tell my dad I'm not doing it if you don't want me to." Micah protested.  
Emily smiled. Micah was her dream guy. She always thought she would end up with a woman but when Micah and her eyes met, she knew they were made for each other. He was always so sweet and was willing to do everything for her.  
"It's okay," Emily pulled him into a loving kiss.  
"Thanks." Micah smiled as he touched her cheek, pulling away.  
"I'll be ready when you get back, okay?" Emily let go of him and pointed to the door. "Have fun."  
"I love you, Emily." He smiled as he picked up his car keys.  
"I love you too."

Emily stared into the mirror that was hanging in her closet upstairs. Micah renovated the attic into a his and her's closet. Emily smiled at herself. For someone who just gave birth a month ago, she looked alright.  
She was wearing a long dark blue dress and a pair of sandals. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail and she her makeup was simple. Penelope was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon and a black bottom. She was wearing a pink headband with a black flower in the middle. Micah was getting ready in the bedroom. He was going to be wearing jeans, and a sweater vest.  
"Em, you ready? Micah asked coming upstairs. His eyes fell on his wife. "You look, wow."  
Emily smiled. "Thanks, you look handsome in that sweater."  
"I know," Micah grinned. "No, I'm joking but holy shoot, you're beautiful."  
"Thanks, babe." Emily planted a soft kiss on his cheek before heading downstairs with Penelope.  
Micah carried Penelope's car seat outside to Emily's black terrain. Emily came out moments later holding Penelope's diaper bag and she put on a long white cardigan.  
"Let's go." Emily smiled.

Hanna knocked on the door of the guest bedroom. She was hoping her mother would be ready by now since her friends would be at her house in ten minutes. "Mom, you ready?" Hanna asked.  
Ashley opened the door. "Yes, honey, I'm ready."  
"Well, come on," Hanna smiled. She looked at her mother's outfit. "You look nice, Mom."  
Ashley was wearing a pair of white pants, a black satin blouse and a pair of black heels. Her red hair was down.  
"Thanks, sweetie. You look nice too." Ashley rubbed Hanna's baby bump.  
Hanna was wearing a very stylish peach colored maternity dress with one sleeve, a necklace and a few bracelets. She was also wearing a pair of brown sandals and her hair was down.  
"Thanks, Mom," Hanna smiled. She heard the door bell ring.  
"I bet you that's Spencer!" Ashley laughed. "I'm gonna go check on dinner, sweetie. Answer the door."  
"Even in my own house you boss me around," Hanna joked. "I'm kidding. Okay."

Hanna walked through the house to the front door. She opened it and Spencer and Toby were standing there. Spencer was wearing a casual outfit; a pair of black leggings, a black tanktop and a grey cardigan. She was also wearing grey flats and her hair was in a side ponytail. Toby was wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt.  
"Hi, Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed as she hugged her pregnant friend.  
"Hi, Spence," Hanna pulled away. She gave Toby a small hug. "Hi, Toby."  
The Cavanaugh's followed Hanna into the kitchen.  
"Spencer, hi." Ashley smiled as she came over.  
"Mrs. Marin," Spencer hugged Hanna's mother. "I missed you."  
"I missed you guys too," Ashley hugged Toby. "Hi, Toby."  
"Mrs. Marin." Toby nodded.

The rest of Hanna's friends arrived and were greeted by Ashley with hugs. They all gathered in the family room while dinner cooled off. They just caught up with each other and had a great time.  
"Oh my God, Emily. Penelope is so gorgeous." Ashley smiled as Emily handed her daughter to her.  
"Thanks." Emily smiled.  
Micah handed Emily a glass of water and returned to the couch where he was talking to Ezra and Toby. Caleb was playing with Bryn and Sophie in the back yard with Spencer. Hanna was talking to Aria on the other couch.  
Caleb, Bryn and Sophie entered the family room and was followed by Spencer. "So, dinner's probably cooled off by now." He smiled.  
"You're right, Caleb. I'll go place them in the dining room. You guys just go sit down. Spencer, you can help me right?" Ashley smiled. She never really liked cooking but she cooked whenever she came over to Hanna's house.  
"Of course. Toby can help too.  
The girls and their husbands and the kids obeyed and sat in the dining room. Penelope sat in her stroller beside Emily and Micah.

"So, Toby and I have some great news." Spencer smiled.  
"What is it?" Ashley asked.  
"Well, we went earlier today and got the egg placed in Savannah. We should get the news by next week if she's pregnant." Spencer said.  
Everyone at the table began to clap.  
"That's wonderful, Spencer. I'm so happy for you." Hanna smiled.  
"Yay, Auntie Spencer's gonna have a baby!" Bryn smiled.  
"Thanks, guys." Spencer grinned as she held onto Toby's hand.  
They all enjoyed their dinner catching up and spending time together. Everyone was always happy whenever Ashley Marin was in town.

* * *

"Night, Mom." Hanna smiled from the doorway of the guest bedroom.  
Ashley got into the bed. "Night, sweetheart. Sleep tight."  
"I love you." Hanna said softly before closing the door and heading down the hall to her own bedroom.

Caleb was already laying in bed on his laptop. He looked up when Hanna entered the room dressed in her short light pink maternity nightie.  
"Hey," He closed his laptop. He placed it on the bedside table. "You ready for bed now?"  
"Yeah, I'm tired. Hosting a dinner at thirty-six weeks is tough. You gotta work tomorrow?" She asked laying in bed.  
"No. I have the day off. Why?" Caleb asked.  
"I was thinking we can have a movie day. Emily offered to watch Bryn for the day. I just feel like we haven't really been spending much time together." Hanna confessed as she reached over to shut off her bedside lamp.  
"I know. I'm sorry. We can have a movie day tomorrow, baby," Caleb pulled his pregnant wife closer to him. "But now, let's just go to bed."  
"Okay. I love you." Hanna said softly.  
"You too." Caleb said yawning. 

**Alright so...tell me your thoughts!  
Your reviews mean the world to me. It would mean a lot if I got at least six reviews or more for this chapter!  
Tell me what you thought, lovelies.  
I'll update by Boxing Day for sure! I have lots of my Christmas shopping to do. I literally didn't start yet so I'll update by Boxing Day for sure.  
Hope you liked the chapter, babes! :***

Xo,  
~Kyrra


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unbreakable  
Chapter Four: **

* * *

Hanna and Emily were currently in Bryn's bedroom. Emily had offered to take Bryn for the night so Hanna and Caleb could spend more time together. Caleb was getting super busy with work because he created a new App and was working on getting it approved by his boss. Hanna wasn't busy with her store because she was on maternity leave and wasn't planning on working for two months at the latest.

Hanna zipped up her daughter's zebra printed suitcase. "You don't have to do this, Emily," Hanna said as she handed Emily the suitcase. "Caleb and I can manage just fine."  
Emily looked at Hanna, and smiled. "Han, I want to. It's really no problem. Bryn is such a sweetheart and I get bored at home with just Penelope."  
"Emily, Caleb and I are okay. We just spent the entire day together watching movies!" Hanna assured her friend.  
"Hanna, Caleb leaves for a meeting tomorrow in California," Emily implied. Hanna was always really stubborn. "I think it would be nice for you two to just have a night together before he leaves. When I was pregnant, I was honestly the horniest in my last few weeks." Emily laughed.  
"Em, I didn't need to know that," Hanna pretended to throw up. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hanna said as she hugged her only daughter.  
Bryn kissed Hanna on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy."  
"I love you too, baby girl." Hanna hugged her daughter one last time.  
"Bye, Em!" Hanna smiled as Emily closed the trunk of her terrain. Emily had just finished putting Bryn's suitcase in there.  
"Bye, Hanna. Love you. Remember, don't leave the house. The doctors said Luca can come anyday now so take it easy." Emily smiled and got in the front seat.  
"Okay, Mom. I'm not going anywhere." Hanna laughed.  
Emily waved one last time and drove off. Being her usual stubborn self, Hanna wasn't going to let Emily tell her what to do so she decided to go visit Aria at home for a while. She hasn't been at Aria's in a while and wanted to see Sophie. Aria would probably bitch at her too but she'd take the risk.  
Hanna opened the garage and got into her Range Rover. She closed the garage and began driving to Aria's house.

* * *

Aria glared at the clock on the wall in the conference room. It was now five o'clock and the staff meeting had been on since three-thirty. All she wanted to do was get home. Finally the meeting was over and Aria immediately rushed to her car. She got in a began the twenty minute commute to her house.  
She reached her home and drove up the driveway. She parked the car and went inside.  
Aria yawned as she closed the front door behind her. She put her keys on the front table and tossed her blazer on the floor. The house was empty because Ezra had taken Sophie to her friend's house for a play date.  
She walked into the living room to watch some TV. She noticed a figure coming through the dining room. The blonde woman was revealed when she walked into the light. "Hey, Aria!"  
Aria jumped. "Jesus Hanna! You gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sorry," Hanna placed her glass of tea on the coffee table. "I was just super bored at home and decided to come see you."  
"Hanna, you can't be driving around. Where's Caleb?" Aria asked.  
"He went grocery shopping with my mom," Hanna sat back on the couch. "How was work, boo?"  
"Well, the same old. How was your day?" Aria smiled.  
"Hmm...well, Caleb and I watched a bunch of movies. He won't let me do anything, Aria. Like, I wanted to go pick up something to eat uptown and he wouldn't let me." Hanna confessed.  
Aria looked at her friend. She hated when it came to the part of the pregnancy where the guy wouldn't let them do anything. "Caleb just wants you to be as comfortable as possible during the last few weeks."  
"Anyways, Emily took Bryn. She basically said she wanted Caleb and I to have sex." Hanna laughed.  
Aria began to giggle. "Oh my God. Only Emily, hey?" Aria glanced at the TV remote. "Um, how about you find us something to watch while I go make something to eat?"  
"Sure." Hanna smiled.

Once Aria was in the kitchen, she picked up the house phone to call Caleb. He must've been so worried.  
She dialed his cell number and sat at the kitchen island. Moments later, Caleb answered the phone.

**"Aria, is Hanna with you?"  
_"Yeah, she is. We're just gonna watch a movie and I'll bring her home. But you're going to have to give me a ride back."  
_"Yeah, okay. Bye."**

Aria hung up the phone and began to make a snack for her and Hanna.

* * *

Spencer looked out the window of her office in uptown Minneapolis. The day had been quiet. It was now five-thirty but Spencer wanted to get ahead of her work for tomorrow, as usual. She was currently looking through an IKEA catalog to choose some furniture for the basement renovation of the Kennish family. She returned to her desk and flipped open a magazine.  
"Spence?" Toby appeared in the doorway of Spencer's office.  
Spencer closed her catalog and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"  
Toby came over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek. Spencer looked at him. "What exactly was that for?"  
Toby looked at her. "Well, I got a call from Dr. Omar's office..."  
Spencer threw her magazine on her desk and rested her elbows on the dark wood. "And?"  
"Well...it turns out that.." Toby paused before grinning. "We're going to be parents!"  
Spencer covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God!"  
Toby pulled his wife into a long and peaceful hug. When Spencer pulled away, she noticed tears on his t-shirt. "Oops, sorry."  
"It's cool," Toby reached over and turned off her computer, causing Spencer to frown. "We're going home now, to celebrate!"  
Spencer smiled. "Well, let's go!"  
Toby and Spencer walked hand in hand to the parkade before heading to their separate cars for the ride back home.

"Well, that salad looks divine!" Spencer smiled as she walked into the kitchen and found Toby cutting up some radishes for the salad.  
Toby put the knife down. "Well, thank you!"  
Spencer went over to the other side of the island that Toby was preparing their meal on. "So, I've been thinking..."  
"About what?" Toby asked.  
"We need to celebrate in more than one way..." Spencer said seductively as she hopped on top of the counter.  
"I like where this is going..." Toby said checking her out.  
Spencer pulled Toby towards her and planted a soft kiss. "Well, this will be a long night."  
"Kitchen sex? I like it." Toby said stroking his wife's hair.  
Just as Spencer and Toby were getting busy, the doorbell rung.  
"Are you expecting anyone?" Toby asked between kisses.  
"Nope." Spencer giggled.  
"Well, let's ignore it."

After a few more ringing of the bell, Spencer finally pulled away from Toby. "It might be something important." She said buttoning up her blouse.  
Spencer walked to the front door, fixing her hair on the way there. She opened the door and found the petite red-headed woman standing on their front steps. "Hi!" Savannah smiled.  
"Hey, Savannah." Spencer smiled.  
"I came over as soon as I heard you guys got the news!" Savannah said coming into the house.  
Spencer closed the door behind her. "Well, thank you."  
"I brought white wine for you and Toby and a sparkling juice for me and the baby!" Savannah held up a reusable grocery bag.  
Spencer coughed awkwardly. "Actually, Toby and I were just going to celebrate."  
Toby came into the living room. "Yeah, Spencer and I were just getting busy with dinner."  
Savannah's smile slowly dropped. "Oh! Um, I can go and we can celebrate another time." She turned on her heels.  
"That'd be great." Toby smiled.  
"No!" Spencer grabbed Savannah's arm gently. "Just stay and have dinner with us."  
"No, it's cool. I don't want to third wheel it." Savannah laughed.  
"No, really," Spencer signaled to the kitchen. "We have plenty of food! It's just dinner. You can put your appetizer in the fridge."  
As Savannah walked into the kitchen, Toby looked at Spencer. "I thought we were getting busy."  
"I'll make it up to you later." Spencer planted a soft kiss on his cheek and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Emily asked Bryn. Emily was busy cooking dinner so she wanted Hanna's daughter to be occupied in the living room until it was ready. Penelope was having a nap in her bedroom and Micah was in his office doing some work.  
"Yeah," Bryn shut off her iPod and placed it on the dark wood coffee table. "Do you have Netlifx?"  
Emily turned on the Xbox that was on the TV stand and picked up the controller. "Of course. Who doesn't?"  
"Can I choose?" Bryn asked.  
"Of course," Emily smiled and handed her niece the black controller. "Choose something. I'll be in the kitchen finishing dinner. Alright, pumpkin?"  
"Okay, Auntie." Bryn smiled and turned her attention to the TV.  
Emily smiled and returned to the kitchen where she finished cooking Kraft Dinner. She mixed the macaroni with ground beef, Bryn's favorite.  
Emily put some on three plates and took some coke from the fridge and filled three glasses.  
She held a plate and a glass and headed to the living room. She placed it in front of Bryn. "Here, sweetie."  
"Thanks," Bryn said taking a sip from the glass without taking her eyes off of the TV.  
Emily looked at the TV. Bryn was watching Alvin And The Chipmunks. "I love this movie." She said.  
"Are you gonna watch it with me?" Bryn asked.  
"I have to go give Micah his plate and then clean up a little so I can't." Emily said.  
"Please. Mommy never watches movies with me anymore." Bryn said softly.  
"Why not?"  
"She's always busy." Bryn frowned.  
"Sweetie, she's getting ready to have your baby brother. Aren't you excited for the baby?" Emily sat down next to Bryn. "It's a lot of work getting ready for a baby."  
"I am but I want my mommy." Bryn took a bite of her Kraft Dinner.  
"I know, honey. You have your mommy. She's just busy right now. She loves you, Brynie. She does," Emily kissed Bryn on the head. "Well, I'm going to go give Micah his food now. I'll watch the movie with you when I get back."

Emily opened the door of Micah's office. Micah looked up from his iMac computer. "Yeah?"  
"Here's your supper." Emily placed the plate on his desk.  
"Thanks." Micah said getting up from his chair. He softly kissed his wife's lips.  
Emily kissed back but when Micah attempted to deepen their kiss...she pulled away. "Micah,"  
"What?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"We can't do this." Emily said.  
"Why not? You got the okay to have sex last week and we still didn't do it." Micah stated.  
"Maybe because we have a five year old in the other room and a one month old baby upstairs." She pushed his hands off of her waist.  
Micah groaned and sat back at his desk. Emily looked at her husband before leaving his office and joining Bryn in the living room.

* * *

Aria shut off the TV in the living room when the movie was over. "Wow, way better than last time, huh? I love Josh Duhamel. Make's me think twice about marrying Ezra!" She laughed. She didn't hear a laugh from Hanna. That was unusual.  
She glanced at Hanna and seen that she was sleeping. Aria smiled and gently shook her awake. "Han, wake up."  
Hanna opened her blue eyes. "Oops, must've fallen asleep."  
"It's cool," Aria helped Hanna sit up. "But it's time to get you home."  
Hanna yawned. "Alright. My bed is much more comfier than this couch." She laughed.  
Aria giggled as she put her blazer back on. "Well, come on then."  
Hanna followed Aria outside. "We're taking your car right?"  
"No. I'm driving you home in your car and then Caleb's driving me home." Aria explained while unlocking the white Range Rover that was in her driveway.  
Hanna got in the passengers seat as Aria got into the drivers. Aria backed out of her driveway and began to drive to Hanna's.

"Well, you're home." Aria said as she parked the car in the garage.  
Hanna unbuckled herself and got out of the car. She lead Aria inside her home.  
"Caleb?" Hanna called out. "I'm home!"  
Caleb appeared in the kitchen. "Hey, Han." He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Well, I'm going to go have a shower," Hanna smiled.  
"Alright, I'll go drive Aria home and we can watch a movie or something." Caleb said picking up his car keys.  
"Bye, Hanna." Aria hugged her friend. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
Hanna kissed her on the cheek. "Sounds good, boo. Goodnight."  
Hanna went upstairs to shower as Caleb drove Aria home.

* * *

"Hanna?" Caleb said softly as he entered the master bedroom.  
"Caleb?" Hanna yawned and sat up.  
"Oh, you're sleeping already? It's only eight." Caleb laughed.  
"No, I wasn't sleeping. I was waiting for you." Hanna smiled.  
Caleb sat on the bed. "Why?"  
"I was reading a pregnancy book after I finished showering..." Hanna smiled. "And it said the third trimester is supposed to be the sexiest time in a pregnancy."  
"And?" Caleb asked.  
"We could have a little fun tonight." Hanna said seductively as she took off her nightie revealing her exposed body.  
Caleb grinned. "Let's get to it, Mrs. Rivers." 

**Well, hope you liked the chapter. I'm extremely sorry about not updating on boxing day like I said I would. The malls were packed and by the time I got home, I was exhausted so I didn't really feel like writing. Plus, I got one comment on one of my stories that really bothered me so I kind of just took a break yesterday. But I am back!  
I hope all you lovely people had a fantabulous Christmas with your family and loved ones.**  
**Thanks for reading! An update will come next year! ;) LOL, that was a lame joke, sorry.  
But yeah, review! They mean the world to me.  
Love you guys!**

~Kyrra


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unbreakable  
**Chapter Five

* * *

Aria pulled into Hanna's driveway. She just dropped off Bryn and Sophie at school. Caleb was off to California for the big conference so Hanna was home alone. She had taken a personal week off of work to keep Hanna company. Emily was visiting her parents in Rosewood with Penelope and Micah. Spencer was busy with her job as usual.  
She parked her car beside Hanna's Range Rover and Caleb's hummer before entering the home. When she got inside she went upstairs to the master bedroom. Hanna wasn't in there. Aria went downstairs and found Hanna in the kitchen.  
"Hanna, I'm back." Aria announced walking into the spacious kitchen.  
Hanna glanced up from her pregnancy cook book. She smiled. "Oh, hi. Thanks for taking Bryn to school, by the way."  
Aria put her purse and keys down on the kitchen table. She came to the other side of the island to join Hanna. "What are you cooking?"  
Hanna flipped through a few pages. "I want a really good recipe for like an omelette. But all of these suck."  
"Why don't we just go get breakfast? I'll call Spencer and see if she can join us, if you want." Aria said.  
"That sounds nice. Uh, yeah, call her. I gotta put these books away," Hanna said trying to bend down to pick up one of the books she dropped on the floor.  
Aria stopped her. "Han, I'll clean up here. Just go watch a movie or something. I'll finish cleaning and I'll call Spencer."  
"Alright. Thanks." Hanna began to wobble her way into the living room.  
Aria quickly finished putting away Hanna's pregnancy cookbooks. She put her dirty dishes in the dishwasher then sat down on a bar stool by the island. She went through her contacts before she reached Spencer's number.  
She clicked it and it began to ring.

**"Aria?"  
_"Hey, Spence. You busy?"  
_"Um, not really. Why?"  
_"I was wondering if you'd like to grab some brunch with Hanna and me?"  
_"I guess I could squeeze that into my schedule. How's ten thirty?"  
_"That's great. It will take us a while to get to your work so it will do. See you then, Spencer."  
_"Alright. See you."**

Aria walked into the living room and found Hanna sitting on the couch on her iPad.  
"Watcha' doing?" Aria asked as she sat on the arm chair.  
"I'm just playing Candy Crush," Hanna shut the tablet off and placed it on the dark oak coffee table. "Anyways, what did Spencer say?"  
"She said she can make it. So, it's ten now so let's head over to her office." Aria said.  
Hanna slowly got up. "Okay, let's go. I want to drive."  
Aria looked at her. "Are you sure? I can drive us."  
"Fine. Here's the keys to my car. Let's go." Hanna tossed her the keys to the range rover.

* * *

Spencer finished ordering some furniture from the IKEA catalog for one of her clients. She got up from her desk and smoothed her black penciled skirt. She stared outside of her office window.  
Aria opened the door. Hanna followed her in. "Hey, Spencer!"  
Spencer looked at them. She smiled. "Hey, Guys."  
Hanna gave Spencer a quick hug. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Are you?" Aria asked.  
Spencer picked up her purse. "Yeah, let's go to brunch."

The three women arrived at the bistro in uptown Minneapolis.  
Hanna followed Aria and Spencer into the bistro. They were seated at their usual seats in the back by the window that was overlooking a pond. Hanna always enjoyed seeing this pond. It reminded her of the pond that was by her house in Rosewood. The one that dries up in the summer but fills up in the spring time.  
"So, Spencer...how is this surrogacy thing going?" Hanna asked.  
Spencer called a waiter over. She then looked back at her friends. "It's actually going really well. The baby will be born in a short eight months now. Savannah is amazing. We get along great." She answered.  
"Really? That's great," Hanna smiled. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks, Hanna." Spencer smiled.

An attractive man came over. He was their waiter. "Hi, I'm Randall. What can I get you?"  
The three women gave each other a look. This was a certain look. It meant they all thought he was hot. Of course they were all now married so they couldn't flirt.  
"I'll have an omelette with cheese. Um," Hanna glanced back down at her menu. She looked back up. "Some hash browns and a glass of orange juice. Oh! And make the omelette with egg whites. Thanks."  
Randall nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Rivers."  
Hanna looked at him puzzled. "How do you know who I am?"  
He smiled. "Everyone knows Hanna Marin, or I mean Rivers when they see her. You're that big name designer right?" He asked.  
Hanna nodded. "Yeah."  
The waiter nodded awkwardly before turning to face Spencer and Aria. "What can I get you, ladies?"  
Aria looked at him. "I'll just get a tall glass of you," She laughed.  
"Aria!" Hanna giggled.  
"Pardon my friend," Spencer apologized. "She's married."  
Aria laughed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know Hanna wanted to say it but she couldn't so I decided to do it."  
"I did." Hanna confessed.  
"Anyways," Spencer said again. "I'll just get a coffee and a breakfast burrito or whatever."  
The waiter wrote it down. "And for you?"  
Aria was currently distracted on her cell phone.  
"Aria?" Hanna said.  
"What?" Aria asked shutting her phone off.  
"And for you?" Hanna repeated Randall's question.  
"I'll just have whatever Hanna's having." Aria smiled.  
The waiter went back into the kitchen. Hanna turned to Aria. She smiled. "Aria just knows me well. It's so funny how you just knew what I was thinking."  
Aria shrugged. "Well, we've all been best friends since middle school. We know each other pretty well."

* * *

"So, Emily...how come you haven't been calling much?" Pam Fields asked her daughter.  
Emily finished swaddling Penelope. She then held her and began rocking her. "I don't know. I just haven't really had time."  
Pam took a breath. "Emily, you're a stay at home mom. You're not really busy. What's going on?"  
Emily licked her lips then looked back at her mother. "Nothing, Mom. I promise. I just haven't been talking to anyone really. Other than the girls."  
Pam nodded. "So how are they?" She asked.  
"Yeah," her father joined in. "I heard Hanna's pregnant again. How is she?"  
Emily got up with Penelope in her arms. "I'll go give her to Micah and I'll be right back."  
Wayne and Pam smiled. "Okay, hurry."

"Micah," Emily said coming up the stairs and into her former bedroom. "I need you to take Nellie. I'm going to catch up with my parents."  
Micah put down his laptop and took his daughter out of Emily's arms. "Okay, have fun."  
Emily gave Micah a soft and gentle kiss on the lips before making her way back downstairs to join her parents in the living room.  
"I'm back," Emily announced coming back into the living room.  
"So," Wayne began. "How is Hanna?"  
Emily smiled. "Just amazing. She's pregnant with a little boy. She's due in three weeks but her doctor said she's having the little guy anyday now,"  
Pam took a sip of her tea. "Um, has she chosen a name yet?"  
Emily nodded. "Yeah, actually. Caleb and her decided to name him Luca Trevor Jace Rivers."  
"How about Spencer and Aria?" Wayne asked.  
"Spencer finally got into the surrogacy process. Um, she has a surrogate right now. They're expecting the baby in eight months or so," Emily began.  
"Surrogacy?" Pam asked.  
"Yeah, Mom," Emily smiled. "Toby and Spencer are extremely happy to finally start a family."  
"I mean...I love that they're finally starting a family. But if it didn't happen naturally, maybe it wasn't meant to be." Pam stated.  
"Pam, that's enough," Wayne said. He looked back at Emily. "That's wonderful for the both of them."  
"And Aria?" Pam asked.  
"Aria is great. Sophie is six years old now. Ezra and Aria are doing well." Emily said.  
Emily and her parents began to talk more and catch up on everything else.

* * *

Aria back out of the parking space uptown. Spencer, Hanna and Aria were now finished eating. She had to drop Spencer back off at work and then it was just Hanna and Aria for the rest of the afternoon. Aria took the longer way to Bay Interior because she wanted to talk to Spencer and Hanna.  
"So, guys.." Aria began. "I need to talk about something."  
"What is it?" Hanna asked.  
Aria took a breath. "Ezra and I were thinking about having another baby."  
They had been considering it for a while now. Aria desperately wanted another baby. Sophie had been asking them for a sibling. Ezra and Aria were not struggling financially and were ready for another little Fitz baby.  
"What?" Spencer said. "That's great!"  
"When?" Hanna asked.  
"I don't know. We're not doing anything for a few months. We've just basically been talking about it. Considering it. Ezra asked me last night," Aria said.  
"Really?" Hanna smiled. "So he's excited?"  
"Yes," Aria said turning onto another road. "I've actually been wanting to have another baby for a while. I was hoping Ezra would ask soon. I was even considering doing what Emily did to have Penelope."  
Hanna held in her laugh. "Just when I began to forget about that."

_Emily took off her bra and underwear. She grabbed a trench coat from her closet. Now was time to make a baby, she thought.  
__She had been married to Micah for about nine months now and she wanted a baby. She knew Micah wanted one. On their honeymoon, he asked if he could forget a condom. Emily refused. She didn't feel ready to have a baby yet. So, they have been using protection since. Until Emily felt ready to become a mother.  
__She put her dark brown hair into a hair tie. She put her arms through the sleeves of the coat then wrapped the belt around it. She smiled at herself in the mirror.  
__Emily finally opened the door of their master bedroom. She walked down the stairs and snuck a peek into the living room. Micah was watching a football game.  
__She went walking into the living room. "Micah?"  
Micah glanced up. He seen Emily wearing the dark blue trench coat. "How come you're wearing a coat? It's not even cold out yet."_  
_Emily undid the belt and took it off. Revealing her exposed body. She smiled. "I think it's time we've made a baby."  
Micah smiled. It was about time. "It's about time!" He grinned. "Come here, baby."_

Spencer burst out laughing. "Oh my God! It never gets old hearing that story."  
Hanna giggled. "No kidding."  
Aria licked her lips and parallel parked in front of Spencer's work place. "Well, here you are, Spencer."  
"Alright," Spencer quickly gave her friends half hugs from the back seat. "That was such a nice brunch. I'll call you guys later."  
"See ya, Spencer." Hanna smiled.  
"You too, Baby Momma." Spencer laughed as she got out of the range rover.  
Hanna rolled down her window. "We love ya!"  
Spencer smiled. "I love you guys too. Remember, call me if anything happens, Hanna."  
Hanna nodded. "I will. Bye."

* * *

Aria and Hanna were currently laying in Hanna and Caleb's bed in the master bedroom. It was now four in the afternoon. They were watching The Lucky One. They had gotten back to the house around one after dropping Spencer off at work. The duo was comfortable in the bed. Hanna's head was rested on a pillow that was on Aria's legs.  
They picked up their daughters from school earlier. They were now currently in Bryn's bedroom watching a movie.  
Hanna felt a sharp pain in her lower abdominal area. She took a small breath. It was probably nothing. Probably Braxton Hicks.  
Aria noticed Hanna move a little. "Han, you alright?"  
Hanna smiled. "Never better."

"Hanna, please tell me what's going on?" Aria asked pausing the movie. She noticed Hanna moving a lot in the past half hour. She wasn't going to ignore it anymore.  
Hanna sighed. "Um, I think I'm having contractions but I want to finish this movie."  
"How far along are they?" Aria asked.  
Hanna shrugged. "Not sure. I counted fifteen the first time and now it's probably eight." She said.  
Aria took a breath. "We're getting you to the hospital now," Aria got up and walked over to Hanna's walk in closet. "I'm going to pack for you."  
"I already packed last week," Hanna said, pointing to the black and gold Louis Vuitton bag that was sitting on the floor. "What about the kids?"  
"We'll drop them off at my house on the way. This makes me glad we chose the same area to live in. It shouldn't take too long." Aria said throwing the bag over her shoulder.  
Hanna got up and put on a pair of flats. "Well, let's go then."  
They loaded the girls into Hanna's range rover and left.

Aria parked the range rover in the parking lot of the ER. She rushed inside to get help. A few nurses came out moments later and loaded Hanna onto a wheelchair so they could bring her inside.  
Hanna gripped Aria's hand as she felt a contraction. "Ari, it hurts!" She screamed.  
"Honey, I know," Aria kissed her head gently as they rushed into the hospital. "I'm right here. It's okay."  
They were lead into a delivery room. After learning that Hanna's contractions were fairly close together.  
"A doctor will be right with you, Mrs. Rivers." A nurse assured Hanna.  
Hanna felt another contraction. "Ow! Fuck!" She sctreamed.  
Aria immediately came to her side. "It's okay, Han. Hold my hand."  
Hanna gripped Aria's hand. "Thanks for everything."  
Aria wiped the tear that was coming down Hanna's face. "Anything for you, boo. You're my best friend."  
"Mrs. Rivers?" A British man said entering the room.  
Hanna looked at him. "Wren?"

"You're fully dilated now, Hanna." Wren stated as he took took his hands out of Hanna.  
"Ow!" Hanna screamed as she felt another contraction. She gripped Aria's hand.  
"Nurses! Come on! She's ready to push!" Wren called the other nurses over to Hanna.  
Hanna took a few more deep breaths. She was now really sweaty and ugly.  
Aria was soothing Hanna as best as she could. Wiping her sweat, wiping her tears, holding her hand.  
"Sweetie, you ready?" Aria asked as she looked Hanna in the eyes."  
Hanna looked at Aria. "Ari, it hurts." She cried.  
Aria felt tears build up in her eyes. She hated seeing Hanna in pain. "I know, honey," She said as she touched Hanna's cheek. "Think of the beautiful baby you're going to get out of this. It will all be worth it."  
Hanna wiped a tear and then looked at the nurses and Wren. "I'm ready."

"One more push, Hanna!" Wren said loudly.  
Hanna gripped Aria's hand tighter. "Ow!" She screamed as she gave one last push.  
Baby cries filled the delivery room. Wren smiled. "You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations, Hanna."  
Hanna leaned back and had a deep breath. "I have a baby boy." She cried.  
Aria looked at Hanna. "You did it, Hanna."  
Hanna smiled. "I did..didn't I?"

**Sooo, Hanna finally gave birth to Luca! :) **  
**I'm sorry if the birthing scenes suck. I was in the room when my cousin while she had her baby so I kind of know what went on. **  
**I really love having cute Aria and Hanna scenes. You guys probably hate me because Caleb wasn't there but don't worry. I'm working on a cute scene for Hanna and Caleb.**  
**Please review! **  
**Thank you for reading, lovelies.3 **

**Xxxx, **  
**~Kyrra**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unbreakable**  
**Chapter Six.  
**

* * *

As soon as Aria and Hanna were getting the girls in the car, Hanna called Caleb and told him she was in labor. He was in a meeting but as soon as she said she was in labor, he rushed to the airport and caught the first flight out. It departed two and a half hours before Hanna began pushing. He was now landing in St. Paul National Airport. He left California without his suitcase or work. He had just talked to Hanna on the phone, she gave birth to Luca about ten minutes ago. He was so glad he didn't have to miss at least an hour of his life. It would take about less than ten minutes to get to the hospital from the Saint Paul Airport. But he was so thankful Aria was there to help Hanna through it.

The plane finally landed on the runway, Caleb rushed outside to get a taxi. He didn't bring any luggage. None of that mattered. He just needed to see his wife and new son now. Caleb was so happy to finally have a son. He's always wanted a son. He was glad Hanna was doing great. He was glad Hanna had one of her best friends with her. He'd rather it be one of them than her having to go through labor alone. He felt terrible for going on a business trip during the last few weeks of Hanna's pregnancy. He was hoping she would go into labor after her due date. Like with Bryn. Hanna went into labor with their daughter a week after her assigned due date.

"You're here." The cabby announced.  
Caleb handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Here you go, man."  
The cabby turned around. "Sir, this is a fifty. Your fee was only ten dollars."  
Caleb nodded. "Keep the change. My wife just had a baby. See you."  
The cabby waved at Caleb as he rushed into the hospital. "Congratulations!"  
Caleb immediately went to the front desk. "Um, my wife just had a baby."  
"You are?" The secretary asked. She had dark blonde hair and looked like she was in her late thirties.  
"Caleb Rivers," Caleb told her. "My wife is Hanna Rivers."  
The woman nodded as she went through her file on the computer. "Hanna Rivers is in room 712."  
"Thanks," Caleb thanked the secretary and then made his way to the elevator.  
The elevator finally arrived so Caleb got in. He pressed the seventh floor button.  
He took his phone out of his pocket to tell Aria he would be there in a minute.

* * *

Hanna glanced down at the small infant in her arms. She smiled. "Mommy loves you, Luca. A lot."  
Aria came back into Hanna's room. She smiled at Hanna interacting with her newborn son. Aria couldn't wait until this was her in a while.  
"Han?" Aria said coming over to the bed.  
Hanna kissed Luca on the head and looked up. "Yes, Aria?"  
Aria smiled. "I just talked to Spencer and Emily. Spencer and Emily will be here tomorrow. And Caleb called."  
Hanna looked at her. "What'd he say?"  
Hanna wanted so badly to just see her husband. She was really hoping to have Caleb there for the birth of their son. But it wasn't that much of a big deal, she thought. Lots of people miss the births of their children. Military men for an example. She was just glad Aria was there to help her and comfort her.  
"He'll be here in like a minute, Hanna. He's in the elevator." Aria said.  
Hanna smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him for three days."  
Aria smiled. "So, how is my little nephew?" She asked coming over to the bed and sitting down beside Hanna.  
"He's so cute, Aria. I love him." Hanna gushed.  
Before anyone could say anything, the door opened.

Caleb appeared in the doorway. "Hanna!"  
Hanna looked at him, she smiled. "Baby! You're here. I missed you so much."  
Aria smiled as Caleb gave Hanna a long and passionate kiss on the lips.  
"You too." Caleb smiled and kissed her lips again.  
"Alright, she just gave birth. No more making a baby for a while," Aria laughed.  
Hanna and Caleb broke into laughter.  
Aria put her purse on her shoulder. Hanna looked at her. "Where are you going?"  
"I'll give you guys some alone time. I'm going to go home and check on the girls." Aria smiled and came over to Hanna.  
Hanna looked at her. "Thank you, Aria. For everything. Tell Bryn I love her a lot and bring her to come visit in awhile."  
Aria smiled and placed her hand on Hanna's. "I'm always here for you. My hand was numb but it was worth it. Anything for you."  
Hanna giggled. "I love you."  
"You too." Aria placed a kiss on her head.  
"So, Hanna...are you tired?" Caleb asked.  
"Obviously, I just pushed a baby out of my vagina. Obviously I'm tired." Hanna said sarcastically.  
Aria laughed. "Even after she had a baby, she's the same old Hanna."

"Aria!" Caleb said coming towards her as she pressed the elevator button.  
Aria turned around. "Yeah, Caleb?"  
"I wanted to thank you," Caleb grinned.  
"For what?" Aria asked.  
"Being there for Hanna when I couldn't. Comforting her and keeping her calm through her delivery. Thank you so much." Caleb thanked Aria.  
"She's one of my best friends. It was nothing," Aria pulled out her camcorder and handed it to Caleb.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
Aria smiled. "It's the birth of your son. Watch it. I had a nurse record it for you so you didn't miss a thing."  
Caleb hugged Aria. "Thanks so much."  
The elevator opened. Aria pulled away. "I'll tell Bryn everything then I'll bring her in like an hour or so, alright?"  
"Yeah," Caleb agreed. "Tell her we love her."  
"She knows." Aria said getting in.

* * *

Aria pulled the car into the driveway of her home. She loved the way it looked at her house. It was April. Spring had always been one of her favorite seasons. She loved seeing the puddles and it being warm, yet cold at the same time.  
She picked up her purse and stepped out of the car. It was Hanna's range rover since that was the only car she had at the moment. Her car was still at Hanna's. She noticed Ezra was home from work now.  
When they dropped the girls off, Sophie's nanny was there already.  
"Guys?" Aria said as she walked through the front door. She closed the door. "I'm home!"  
She heard no noises. She continued down the hall in her black suede boots that were four inches. "Guys?" She said looking in the living room, dining room and office.  
"Bryn?" Aria called out. "Sophie?"  
"Auntie?" Bryn said softly from the kitchen.  
Aria went into the kitchen and found her niece sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water. "Hi, honey," She said sweetly.  
"Hi," Bryn looked behind her. "Where's mommy?"  
Aria sat down. "Mommy had Luca, honey."  
Bryn smiled. "Really? Wow."  
Aria nodded. "I'll take you to see your mommy, daddy and your new little brother in a while. How about I cook some dinner and we'll go after that?"  
"Sophie's playing with the nanny outside. I'm kind of tired. Nanny already ordered us pizza." Bryn confessed.  
"How about you go have a nap in the guest bedroom?" She asked.  
Bryn nodded and ran upstairs to the guest room. Aria put Bryn's glass in the sink then went outside to see her own daughter.

* * *

Caleb stared down at his newborn son in his arms. Hanna was resting peacefully after the hard three and a half hours of labor. He loved this little guy a lot. Luca Trevor Jace Rivers was born at seven pounds, eight ounces. At 6:58 in the evening on April 24th. Caleb and Hanna were so excited to finally have their first son.  
"Caleb?" Hanna asked gently.  
Caleb looked at her from the end of the bed. "What, babe?"  
Hanna looked at him. "Where's Bryn?" She asked.  
She wanted nothing more than to see her other baby. She missed her.  
"Bryn will be here in about ten minutes. Aria just called they just left her house." Caleb explained.  
Hanna nodded. "There are presents for her in one of my bags. I didn't want her to feel left out."  
Caleb nodded. "Do you want to hold Luca while I get the presents?"  
Hanna smiled. "Yeah, I do."  
Caleb placed their son in her arms and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Hanna."  
Hanna kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, Caleb."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bryn Rivers exclaimed coming into the hospital room dressed in a pink dress with white leggings and pink ugg boots. Aria was holding her pink trench coat. Her hair was in her usual school hairdo, a waterfall headband into a bun.  
Hanna smiled. "Hi, baby girl. I missed you." She opened her arms for Bryn to come hug her.  
Bryn got on the bed and gave her mom a big hug. "I love you, Mommy."  
Hanna took a breath. When Bryn hugged her it kind of hurt. Due to her swollen stomach from giving birth. "I love you too, baby." Hanna ignored the pain. She just wanted to hug her daughter.  
"Bryn, don't hug Mommy too hard. She just had a baby." Aria said softly as she watched the interaction between Bryn and Hanna.  
Bryn pulled away. "Sorry, Mommy."  
Hanna smiled and rubbed her daughter's cheek. "It's okay, baby."

Bryn turned to face her dad. "Daddy!"  
Caleb opened his arms and hugged her tightly. "Hi, princess."  
"I thought I was your princess!" Hanna joked, causing Aria to break into laughter.  
"You upgraded to queen a long time ago!" Caleb smiled.  
"Is that my brother?" Bryn asked as she stared at the bassinet beside Hanna's hospital bed.  
"Yes, that is, sweetie." Caleb said.  
"Can I hold him?" She asked.  
"How about you open your presents first? They're from Luca, and Mommy." Caleb told his daughter.  
"I got presents?" Bryn asked.  
"You do," Hanna smiled and patted on the empty spot beside her on her bed. "Come here."  
Bryn cuddled beside her mother's side as Caleb handed her two big boxes that were beautifully wrapped in black and white zigzagged wrapping paper.  
"I'm going to drive to Starbucks down the street to get us all refreshments." Aria said leaving the room.

"Unwrap it, honey." Hanna told her daughter.  
Bryn unwrapped it and broke into joy. "Thanks so much, Mommy!" She quickly hugged Hanna.  
Hanna had bought Bryn a doll house and dolls.  
"You have two more." Caleb said.  
Bryn unwrapped another one. "Thanks, Mommy. I love it."  
Hanna smiled. "I knew you would."  
Hanna had gotten her daughter a few pairs of cute shoes and a couple dresses.  
"Now, can I told the baby?" Bryn asked.  
"Of course you can." Caleb grinned as he squirted some hand sanitizer on his daughters hand.  
Hanna reached over and took her newborn son out of his crib and carefully placed them in her five year old daughter's arms.

* * *

Aria held the tray from Starbucks that contained their drinks. A very berry hibiscus refresher for Hanna, a mango smoothie for Bryn, a coffee for Caleb and a cappuccino for herself. Aria took the keys out of her purse and unlocked the car. She got into the range rover and backed out of her parking space.  
It took her a few minutes to get back to the hospital. She parked the car and picked up the refreshments and went inside.  
It was eight now and she wasn't sure if she would be taking Bryn home or if Caleb was going home. A hotel was no place for a five year old to spend the night. She loved having Bryn over at her house with Sophie and Ezra but she'd be totally fine if Caleb decided to take his daughter home.  
She reached the elevator and pressed the button. Aria waited a few moments before getting into the elevator.  
She finally reached Hanna's floor and walked to her hospital room.  
She knocked a few times before opening it. She found Hanna cuddling with Luca while Bryn was sitting on Caleb's lap in the corner of the room.  
"I brought drinks for us all." Aria held up the tray.  
Hanna looked up. "Thanks."  
Aria handed her the refresher. "I got you your favorite, lovely."  
Hanna thanked her before placing her son back in the bassinet by her bed.  
"Smoothie for Bryn," Aria handed the young girl her smoothie.  
"Coffee for you." Aria smiled and handed Caleb his coffee.

After about twenty minutes of socializing, Aria finally asked. "Do you need me to take Bryn home with me? I can get her to school in the morning."  
"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.  
"Aria, you've done enough for us already," Hanna smiled. "You really don't have to do this. Caleb can take Bryn home with him."  
Aria looked at her two friends. "I'm totally fine with it. I'll go to your house and pack her some clothes then we'll head back home." Aria said.  
Caleb nodded. "I'll come for a ride. You can switch to your car and I'll bring my hummer back."  
Hanna smiled. "I guess yeah."  
Aria quickly gave Hanna a hug. She kissed her softly on the head "You get yourself some rest."  
"I will." Hanna smiled.  
"Bryn, say bye to Mommy. I'll bring you back tomorrow." Aria said as she helped Caleb pack Bryn's presents up.  
The five year old got onto the bed and gave her mother a big hug. "Bye, Mommy."  
Hanna gave her daughter a small peck on the lips. "I love you, sweetheart."  
"You too, Momma." Bryn smiled.  
"Are you ready?" Aria asked.  
Caleb finished putting the pink trench coat on Bryn. "We're ready,"  
"Let's go." Aria smiled.  
"Bye, guys!" Hanna waved as her husband, daughter and friend left her alone in her room.

* * *

Aria closed the door of the guest bedroom. Sophie was asleep by the time she got home, and Bryn just fell asleep. She yawned and walked down the hall and back into her and Ezra's master bedroom. It was now ten and she had to wake up at seven to get the girls up and ready for school.  
Ezra put a bookmark in the book he was reading and then closed it. "Look who decided to come to bed." He chuckled.  
Aria stripped out of her clothes by the closet, causing Ezra to smile. She looked at him as she took off her bra and put a tank top on. She then put on a pair of black silk pajama shorts and walked over to her side of the bed. "So, what were you reading?" She asked.  
"The Fault In Our Stars written by John Green." He answered.  
Aria nodded and climbed into bed. "How is it?"  
"It's alright," Ezra said placing the book on his bedside table. He turned to Aria. "How's Hanna?"  
Aria licked her lips. "She's actually really well. Luca is amazing. I sent you a photo right?"  
Ezra nodded. "He's quite the little guy. I see he has blue eyes, just like Bryn. He's cute."  
Aria smiled. "Aw, our first nephew, babe."  
"I was hoping when we start trying we'd be lucky enough to have a little boy." Ezra smiled.  
"I'd love to have a little boy," Aria confessed. "But I'd be fine with a little girl."  
Ezra pulled his wife closer to him. "How was your day?"  
Aria rested her head on his chest and cuddled closer to him. "It was a little stressful. Hanna literally made my hand go numb through her delivery. But other than that, it was a good day. We had brunch with Spencer, watched a few movies, she gave birth."  
Ezra nodded. "It was stressful?"  
"Very." Aria bit her lip.  
"Well, can I try and make you feel better?" Ezra winked.  
Aria giggled. "There's kids in the other rooms, babe."  
Ezra got on top of Aria. "Well, you better not be too loud then."  
"Is that a challenge?" Aria asked as she sat up.  
"I guess it is." Ezra laughed.  
"Well, let's do it then."

* * *

Hanna was currently laying in her hospital bed trying to sleep while Caleb was sitting on the arm chair in the corner of the room on his computer.  
"Caleb?" Hanna said softly.  
Caleb closed his computer. "What?" He asked.  
Hanna licked her lips and looked at him. "Can you come cuddle?"  
Caleb laughed. "I guess."  
He climbed into the bed and got under the blanket with Hanna. She rested her head under his chin and the couple were like that for the next ten minutes.  
"So, how was the meeting?" Hanna asked.  
"Pretty good. The App was approved so that's great. They're not all that upset about me leaving without notice so I still have a job." Caleb said.  
"The App was approved?" Hanna asked. "Wow, that's great."  
"Bigger paycheck for us!" Caleb laughed.  
Hanna laughed. "Money isn't everything, Caleb."  
"But it is nice. I was thinking when you get all healed up we can go have a nice stay at that new resort in LA." Caleb offered.  
"That sounds nice," Hanna smiled. "I love you."  
Caleb kissed her on the head softly. "I love you too, Hanna."

**Well, this chapter was longer than I anticipated and I feel bad that there wasn't any Spencer or Emily in this one. I tried to include them but as I was writing them, I realized they didn't really make sense or go with the other scenes.  
I finally included some Ezria for you fans out there. I'll try to include Spoby too for the rest of the story. And for everyone saying "Oh, you ruined the Spoby by making them have a surrogate." HAHAHAH, obviously you don't get it. They'll get pregnant eventually obviously. I just wanted to add a surrogate because I've never actually wrote about anything like that and I watched a movie and it seemed entertaining.  
Anyways, I'll be updating in a week and a half at the latest.  
Thanks for reading, loveliesssss:*  
Please review! Tell me what you thought or what you wished happened.**

~Kyrra


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unbreakable  
Chapter Seven:**

* * *

Spencer awoke early as usual. Even before her alarm clock could even go off. It was six-thirty in the morning. Usually she woke up at seven. She had a rough day yesterday at work. She was stuck an extra two hours at the office scrambling to make ends meet with this renovation that a family was making sure would be finished by June.  
She looked over at her husband. Toby usually liked sleeping in late so Spencer knew not to wake him. She yawned and climbed out of bed. She walked over to closet and decided on a pair of jeans, a tank-top and a cardigan. Spencer was going to meet Emily at the airport at eight. Emily would be taking Penelope with her and Spencer to go visit Hanna and the new baby whilst Micah took their luggage home.  
"Spence?" Toby said sleepily.  
Spencer climbed back onto the bed. "What?"  
Toby yawned. "How come you're up so early?"  
Spencer sat in a straddling position on top of Toby. "I'm excited to see Emily, and meet my new nephew."  
Toby smiled. "Well, be a little less quiet. I'm trying to get a lot of sleep in for when we have the baby."  
"Well, you have eight more months to catch up on sleep, babe," Spencer planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
Toby tried to deepen the kiss but Spencer playfully pushed his face away. "I have to go eat now." Spencer giggled.  
Toby laughed. "You know you want this."  
Spencer licked her lips. "I do but l'm still sleepy from last night. I need some coffee if I want to stay up."  
Toby pulled the comforter back over himself. "Go have your coffee then, babe."  
Spencer kissed him on the lips and began to climb off of him. "Love you."  
"You too." Toby said as Spencer closed the bedroom door.  
Spencer yawned and walked down the hall to the staircase. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She made a kettle of coffee and poured some into a travelers mug.  
Spencer then put on her light grey trench coat and a pair of heeled boots. She went out the backdoor and got into her SUV.  
She began to drive to Saint Paul Airport to pick up her friend.

* * *

Aria awoke to the sounds of her phone going off. She sat up and realized she was completely naked. She smiled as she remembered last night before shutting off her alarm. It was now seven in the morning and it was time for her to get the girls ready for school.  
Aria yawned and rubbed her hazel eyes. She went over to her closet and chose her outfit for the day.  
Ezra woke up slowly as Aria was selecting her clothes. She finally decided on a pair of black leggings, a white shirt, a pair of light brown boots and a scarf. She went into the en suite bathroom and put her hair up in a bun then put on a pair of her usual dangling earrings.  
She looked at her watch. It was now seven-twenty and time for her to wake the girls up.

Aria watched as Bryn and Sophie sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast. It was now seven-forty. The girls were dressed and fed. Now it was time to do their hair.  
"Honey?" Ezra came into the kitchen wearing his usual work clothes. A suit.  
Aria stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "Morning, babe."  
Ezra kissed her back. "Good morning."  
"Ew!" Sophie exclaimed from the back of the kitchen. Causing Aria and Ezra to break into laughter.  
Aria pulled away. "Sophie, just eat." She laughed.  
"It's okay. My mommy and daddy kiss too." Bryn smiled.  
Aria put their dirty dishes in the sink. "So, about your mommy and daddy...How about I drop you off after school? Mommy will be bringing Luca home tonight."  
Bryn smiled. "Really?"  
Aria nodded. "But for now, we have to do your hair. How do you want it?"  
"I'll do Sophie's hair." Ezra said as he picked his daughter up and left the kitchen.  
Aria held Bryn's hand as they went upstairs to the master bathroom to do her hair.  
"I want a crown braid." Bryn told Aria.  
Aria raised her eyebrows. For a five year old, Bryn knew a lot of braided hair styles. Hanna did Bryn's hair amazing every day and Aria wasn't even sure if she knew how to do some of them.  
"I'm not sure I know how to," Aria's voice trailed off as she heard her cell phone ring. "Hold on."  
Aria came back into the bathroom. She held the phone out to Bryn. "It's Mommy."  
Bryn took the iPhone into her hand and held it to her ear.

"Mommy?"_  
"Hi, Bryn. How was your sleep, sweetheart?" _  
"Hi, Mommy. It was good. I miss you."  
_"I miss you too, baby. It's only been one night. I'll be home today and Auntie is bringing you to come see me after school." _  
"How's baby?"  
_"Luca is great. How are you?" _  
"I'm good. I'm doing my hair with Ari right now. Then I'm going to school."  
_"Oh. How are you going to wear your hair today, doll?" _  
"A crown braid."  
_"Wow! Great choice. But I have to feed Luca now, okay?" _  
"Okay. Love you, Mommy."  
_"I love you too, sweetie. Have a good day at school." _  
"Bye."

Bryn handed Aria her phone. "Mommy just said she loved me and to have a good day at school."  
Aria smiled. "That's good. How about I finish your hair and we get you to school now?"  
Bryn nodded and sat on the chair along the bathroom counter. Aria began to do her niece's hair.

"Bye, girls!" Aria called out from the car as she watched her daughter run into school with Bryn.  
Sophie turned around and blew a kiss. "Bye, Mommy!"  
"Love you both!" Aria yelled before driving away.

* * *

"We are now landing in Saint Paul National Airport." An announcer said.  
Emily looked outside and watched as the plane slowly landed on the runway. Micah was holding Penelope as Emily was on her iPad. Spencer would be meeting her in baggage and then they were going to be going to the hospital to see Hanna. Emily felt bad about not being in town when Hanna gave birth. When Bryn was born, they were all there. Aria, Spencer, Emily, Ashley Marin, and Caleb.  
Emily picked up Penelope's diaper bag as Micah held their carry on and Penelope. The small family exited the plane along with other people.

"Emily!" Spencer waved from a bench.  
Emily held Penelope and walked over to Spencer. "Hey, I missed you!"  
Spencer smiled. "You too, Em. How's my little niece?"  
Emily handed Penelope to Spencer. "Nellie is doing great. How are you?"  
Spencer began to rock the small infant. "That's good. I'm doing alright. How are you?"  
Emily looked behind her and saw Micah coming over with their luggage. She turned back to Spencer. "Micah and I are doing okay. Did you see the little guy yet?" Emily asked, referring to Hanna's newborn son.  
Spencer shook her head in response. Spencer licked her lips when she seen Micah come over. "Hi, Micah."  
Micah nodded. "Spencer,"

"So, I'll see you at home later?" Emily said as she finished helping her husband load their luggage into the trunk of his black Audi.  
Micah closed the trunk. "Yeah, I guess. Tell Hanna I said hi."  
Emily nodded as Micah walked over to the drivers side of the black car. He turned around. "Have fun, Emily."  
Emily smiled and walked over to him. "When I get home, we'll all go out to do something. Me, you, Nellie."  
Micah kissed Emily's forehead softly. "It's okay. I'll probably go to the office and work for the rest of the day. I'll be home by dinner."  
Emily looked at Micah. They used to be in such a great place in their marriage two weeks ago. They were happy. They weren't arguing as much as they were now. And more importantly, they were in love. Emily was surprised at how fast they were able to lose that spark in their marriage. She really questioned how it was so easy to fall out of love.

"What's up with you and Micah?" Spencer asked as she closed the back door of her SUV. They were now going to be visiting Hanna at the hospital.  
Emily got into the passengers seat of Spencer's SUV. "Uh, nothing." She answered.  
Spencer buckled herself in and began to back out of the airport parking space. "It seems like somethings up. You are usually holding hands and being all lovey dovey."  
Emily laughed. "I think we're past that phase now."  
Spencer raised her eyebrows. "That was just two weeks ago, Emily. Can you please tell me what's going on?"  
Emily nodded. "Fine. We haven't exactly done anything since before Penelope was born."  
"Wait...didn't you get the okay like almost a month ago?"  
"Three weeks." Emily corrected.  
"Why haven't you done anything?" Spencer asked.  
"I just haven't really felt like it lately. Usually I'd jump at the opportunity. I just don't feel up to it at all." Emily confessed.  
"It's just a little patch, Emily. Toby and I have had a lot of those in our nine years of marriage." Spencer smiled.  
"Micah and I have only been married for less than two years."  
Spencer stared straight ahead onto the road and then back at Emily. "Toby and I fought like a week after we got married. It's normal, sweetie."

* * *

Hanna stared down at Luca. He was currently sucking on her breast. Caleb was sleeping on the arm chair in the corner of the hospital room. It was now after nine and Hanna was enjoying the sound of her newborn son eating.  
"Han?" Caleb said as he stretched.  
Hanna looked at him. She smiled. "Yeah?"  
"Do you want anything from the cafeteria?" Caleb asked. "And they probably don't have pouched eggs, babe,"  
Hanna giggled. "Just get me a salad or something. Thanks."  
Caleb kissed her on the forehead and kissed his son. "Love you, guys."  
Hanna smiled. "We love you too, Daddy."  
Caleb laughed. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

Hanna changed her son's diaper and swaddled him in a blanket. She then placed him back in his bassinet and laid back on her bed. She was happy where her life was right now. Her high school sweetheart was her husband, she had two beautiful kids, she had her three best friends by her side this whole time. She was so thankful for everything she had.  
"Hanna?" Emily said as she pushed Penelope's stroller into the hospital room.  
Spencer followed behind her. "Hey, new Mommy!"  
"Emily, Spencer!" Hanna smiled and put down her fashion magazine.  
Emily gave Hanna a big hug. So did Spencer.  
"Can I hold him? He's so cute." Emily said as she stared at the infant sleeping in the bassinet.  
"Of course," Hanna squirted some hand sanitizer on Emily's hands.  
Emily picked Luca up. "He's cuter than all the photos you sent us!"  
"Spence, hand me Nellie. I wanna hold her." Hanna held her arms out.  
Spencer took Emily's daughter out of her car seat and handed her to Hanna.  
"Haven't seen her for a week." Hanna smiled as she looked down at Penelope.  
Spencer sat down on the bed. "So, how was the delivery?"  
Hanna shrugged. "Wasn't that bad."

Caleb came into the hospital room. He smiled when he seen Hanna's friends were sitting on the bed with her. He looked down at the two salads he had in his hands. "I guess I should've gotten more salads?"  
"Caleb, hey!" Emily smiled.  
"Hi, Caleb." Spencer smiled.  
"Hey, guys. So what do you think of him?" Caleb laughed.  
"He's the cutest little boy ever!" Emily said as she looked down at Luca.  
"We did a good job, huh?" Hanna laughed.  
"You sure did." Spencer said.  
"I'd be glad to do it again." Caleb winked.  
"Oh no." Hanna joked.  
"Are you planning on having more kids?" Spencer asked.  
"We'll have another one if it's meant to be. We shouldn't even be thinking about it this soon. I just gave birth yesterday." Hanna laughed.  
Caleb nodded. "We're just going to let nature take it's path."

* * *

"Mommy!" Bryn said coming into the hospital room.  
Hanna smiled. "Hi, sweetie. How was school?"  
Bryn climbed onto the bed. "Good. We learned about addition."  
Hanna ruffled her daughters hair as she cuddled next to her. "I missed you, angel."  
"Me too, Momma." Bryn smiled.  
"So, we're going home in a few hours. How was your stay at Auntie's?" Hanna asked.  
"Before we went home, we went to McDonalds and she bought me a happy meal, Mommy!" Bryn exclaimed before continuing. "And then on the way to school this morning we went and got doughnuts. Me, Sophie and Aunt Ari."  
Hanna looked up at Aria. "Sounds like you did a great job."  
Aria smiled. "It was no problem."

"Mrs. Rivers?" A nurse said coming into the hospital room.  
Hanna looked up. "Yes, Glenda?"  
Glenda smiled and came over. "You're able to go home now. Good luck."  
Hanna smiled at Caleb. He was currently putting together Luca's white orbit G2 stroller. Caleb as usual, waited til the last minute to buy a stroller.  
"Mommy, can we wear these?" Bryn asked as she pulled out an outfit from Luca's diaper bag.  
"Yes. Of course, angel." Hanna smiled.  
Bryn came over and helped her mother get the baby ready.

"You ready, Han?" Caleb asked as he finished strapping Luca into his car seat.  
Hanna nodded as she put on a long light brown cardigan. She was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, ugg boots and a black tanktop. "I'm ready."

* * *

Aria closed the front door behind her. "Ezra? Sophie?"  
Ezra appeared in the front hallway. He gave his usual boyish smile. "Hey, Aria."  
Aria smiled and went over to him. "How was Sophie?"  
Ezra kissed Aria on the lips. "She was good. She's sleeping now."  
Aria nodded. "How about a glass of wine?"  
Ezra smiled. "Yeah, and then maybe we can watch a movie."  
Ezra and Aria always loved watching old movies. Preferably black and white movies. That was one of the things they had in common. They also loved literature a lot and loved to write.  
"I'd like that, a lot. But can I go shower first?" Aria asked.  
Ezra bit his lip. "Only if I can join you?"  
Aria giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "Of course you can."

* * *

"They all lived happily ever after," Hanna finished reading Cinderella to her daughter.  
She glanced down and noticed that Bryn was already asleep. Hanna ruffled her daughter's hair one last time. "I love you."  
She climbed out of the bed and placed the book on the bookshelf in Bryn's bedroom. Hanna loved reading to her daughter before she went to sleep. Ashley used to read to Hanna a lot when she was growing up and Hanna wanted to share that bond with her daughter.  
She shut the light switch off and was about to close the door when Bryn said. "Mommy?"  
Hanna looked at her daughter. "Yes, angel?"  
"I love you."  
Hanna blew a kiss. "I love you too."  
She closed the door and walked across the hall to the master bedroom.

Caleb was feeding Luca a bottle when Hanna wobbled into the master bedroom.  
"Is she asleep?" Caleb asked.  
Hanna nodded as she slowly sat down next to Caleb. "Yeah, she is."  
Luca stopped sucking on the bottle so Caleb put the bottle down. "I just changed Luca and fed him. I'll wake up tonight to take care of him."  
"No, babe. I can do it." Hanna assured Caleb.  
Caleb kissed her on the cheek softly. "I got it. You need some sleep, Hanna."  
Hanna smiled as Caleb placed Luca in the bassinet next to his side of the bed.  
He shut his lamp off and then laid back down.  
Hanna cuddled next to him. "How did we get so lucky?"  
Caleb wrapped his arms around her. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"We have two amazing kids. We have this wonderful house. We have amazing jobs.." Hanna began.  
"And each other," Caleb added.  
"Exactly. How did we get so lucky?" Hanna asked softly.  
"It was fate, babe. Now," Caleb kissed her head. "Get some sleep."  
"Love you." Hanna said before planting a kiss on his bare chest.  
"You too."

**I hope you liked the chapter. I always forget to include Spoby or Emily and Micah omg. I feel bad.**  
**Anyways, as usual...review!:)**  
**Next chapter will have the usual POVS of Spencer, and Emily.**  
**Thank you so much for reading!**  
**Love ya guys(:**  
**Please review, lovelies.**  
**They mean the world to me and keep me going:3**

**Xxxx,**  
**~Kyrra**


End file.
